1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diaphragm fluid flow control assembly which seals against fluid leakage prior to insertion of, during insertion and while inserted, and after removal of a hollow blunt plastic tube or needle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Storing fluids in sterile containers and extracting fluids from containers while maintaining sterility of the fluids is an important part of the physician's and medical staff's treatment of patients. Traditionally, sharp pointed objects such as needles have served in the extraction of fluids. Recently, there has been much concern in the medical field of inadvertent pricking or puncturing of both patients and medical staff. Recently, various locking mechanisms and devices containing protected or enclosed sharp needles have been developed. The focus of these products has been the mechanical locking means.
The vast majority of these devices use sharp-tipped needles. There has been relatively little attention paid to the use of blunt or moderately sharp needles. To use a blunt needle, a pre-pierced or perforated seal is required.
Presently, a seal consisting of an extended gum rubber plug which fits into and is compressed by the walls of a hollow tube is available. A portion of the plug may be formed so as to fit around the end of the hollow tube. This plug is bulky and derives compressive forces to close the central hole by being squeezed upon insertion into the tube. However, to utilize this seal, the user must simultaneously hold open a lock mechanism while forcing a blunt plastic tube through an extended length of the tube occupied by the gum rubber seal. The extended length of this seal requires significant force to push a blunt tube or needle through it.